<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>James Potter VS Wolfstar PDA by HeavenChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278905">James Potter VS Wolfstar PDA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenChild/pseuds/HeavenChild'>HeavenChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Established Relationship, James is exasperated, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, Sirius and Remus are horny, Slice of Life, The Author Tries To Be Funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenChild/pseuds/HeavenChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they got together, Sirius and Remus have been very <em>free<em> in their display of affection. To say their roommates are less than pleased would be an understatement.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Or the one where James tries to have a talk about decency, and it goes as well as can be expected.</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>James Potter VS Wolfstar PDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James climbed up the stairs distractedly, eyes focused on the latest essay he had to hand it. It was not usual for him to put as much work as he had, but considering it was revision for their NEWT, he still tried to do as best as he could manage. Half-muttering, he blindly went to grab for the doorknob, making a mental note to ask Remus to look over his work when he came back from his round. He could probably also ask Sirius, but-</p>
<p>“Fuck, Moony! This feels so good!”</p>
<p> James froze. Slowly, very slowly, he raised his eyes. Startled grey eyes met his own.</p>
<p>“Prongs?” Sirius asked, still across the room, his hand in Moony’s…</p>
<p>“Argh! My eyes!”</p>
<p>This seemed to snap both Sirius and Remus back to reality because Remus suddenly grabbed the sheet to cover himself, accidentally sending Sirius tumbling down the bed. The pureblood fell with a soft thud on the ground, groaning when he sat back up. Still naked, he was unashamed when he turned back to James, frowning.</p>
<p>“Did you need something, Prongs? I have a boyfriend to take care of.”</p>
<p>James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. Then, he exploded.</p>
<p>“If I need something!? I do! I fucking do, do you hear me!? Can’t the both of you learn some decency, by Merlin!? Can’t you put a warning on the door? Or at least close your curtains!? This is the fifth time I’ve seen you!”</p>
<p>“James,” Remus vainly tried to interrupt. “Calm-“</p>
<p>“The fifth time!” James repeated, apparently not having heard Remus. “In one week! I don’t want to know when you’re about to fuck! I especially don’t want to <em>see</em> it!”</p>
<p>“Prongs-“</p>
<p>“Can’t you just keep it in your pants, mate?” James continued wailing, seemingly hysteric. Sirius, despite his annoyance, start feeling a little bad at that. “Ever since you got together, I’ve learned more about the two of you than I ever wanted to!”</p>
<p>Remus lowered his gaze, cheeks burning in embarrassment. He dodged Sirius’ stare, too mortified to try saying anything else. Sirius, for his part, vaguely continued listening to James while staring at his boyfriend. In the end, he clicked his tongue, discontented. It was more than obvious that his plans for the night had just thoroughly fallen apart.</p>
<p>“Prongs!” Sirius said loudly, trying to stop him.</p>
<p>“What, Padfoot!? Am I wrong? You are constantly exposing yourself everywhere! Imagine McGonagall found you!”</p>
<p>“She hasn’t yet. And as for you, nobody is asking you to watch, you know?” Sirius protested, outraged at having the whole blame shifted on him.</p>
<p>At his comment, James only managed to give him an incredulous stare.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right? Tell me you’re kidding, Padfoot…”</p>
<p>“I’m not. You don’t-“</p>
<p>“You had your hand on his dick yesterday, Padfoot! In Charms! While literally sitting <em>next to me</em>! And you weren’t even trying to muffle your moans! Nor did Remus, for that matter!”</p>
<p>“That was one time!” Sirius insisted while his cheeks flushed darkly. It hadn’t been his brightest moment, but Remus had been so tempting…</p>
<p>“What about three days ago!? I may not have seen you, but I certainly heard you since you don’t seem to know what silencing charms are for! Twice! In the same day! With Peter and I in the same room!”</p>
<p>Irritated, Sirius snapped back while Remus continued ignoring them both. “What do you want me to do, then!? I’ve got a boyfriend and I’m horny, Prongs!”</p>
<p>“Stop doing it in my face! This is all I’m asking for! I’ve got a game this weekend, Padfoot, and I know you remember because <em>you are the fucking commentator</em>! So, for the love of Merlin, stop fucking-”</p>
<p>“Remus is the one doing the fucking,” Sirius interrupted smugly while said man let out a tired sigh. “Did you know he’s quite good at it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know!” James screeched, flailing his arms around. “Keep your sexual life to yourself! Let me sleep! Let Peter and Frank sleep! I’m even willing to lend you the map and the cape if you need it but stop doing it here when you can’t even be bothered to put up silencing charms! Stop it!”</p>
<p>His throat raw, James started coughing a little. He let himself collapse on the ground, not speaking anymore. Remus thought he looked exhausted. Sirius thought he was about to start bawling. It was hilarious. Still…</p>
<p>“Prongs,” he called. “Jamesie, hey!”</p>
<p>“What, Padfoot?” James groaned out, exasperated. It was as if he didn’t believe Sirius would actually listen to him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know it affected you that much, alright? I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. If it makes you feel better, Remus and I will try finding another location.”</p>
<p>“You will?” James asked him, his eyes sparkling with never-ending hope.</p>
<p>“We will, James,” Remus confirmed. “Don’t worry. It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then. Fine. I’m counting on you. And… sorry for yelling at you. I just…snapped, I guess?”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, James,” Remus reassured him. “We are also at fault. We were not being considerate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…you talked to them?” Peter asked once more as both he and James climbed up the stairs, coming back from what had been a terrible detention with the snakes.</p>
<p>“I did, Pete, no worries. I even put an extra effort in the acting. You should have been there,” James assured him.</p>
<p>“And you are <em>certain</em> it won’t happen again?”</p>
<p>“I am. You should have seen their faces. They looked properly chastised. They did not even blame me. Don’t worry, from now on, we won’t ever have to see them having sex again.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” Peter shrugged, still looking unconvinced.</p>
<p>“I do say so,” James maintained, before opening the door.</p>
<p>They were greeted with the sight of Sirius and Remus in all their naked glory, curtains wholly open, uncaring of the two newcomers. James gaped. Peter looked entirely unimpressed. Then, he had the gall of turning back towards James, extending his hand and <em>smirking</em>.</p>
<p>“Told you it wouldn’t work,” he commented.</p>
<p>Silently, James handed him ten galleons.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BONUS SCENE<br/>Sirius: I can explain.<br/>James:...<br/>James took one look at him, turned on his heels, and slammed the door behind him.<br/>Sirius: Or not. Probably wouldn’t be a good explanation, anyway. Weren’t you supposed to come back later?<br/>Remus let out an exasperated sigh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>